The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present invention and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical automatic transmission includes an electronically controlled hydraulic control circuit or system that uses a hydraulic fluid to actuate torque transmitting mechanisms, as well as to lubricate and cool the transmission. The hydraulic fluid is typically stored in a fluid reservoir, or sump, disposed at a bottom of the transmission. A pump connected to the sump is used to draw the hydraulic fluid from the sump and communicate the hydraulic fluid throughout the hydraulic control system. Engines also use fluids for lubrication and cooling, which may be filtered through a canister filter or other means.
In order to prevent damage to the control system or other components due to unwanted contaminants that may be present in the powertrain fluid, a filter is generally connected to the pump. The filter includes a filter element surrounded by a filter body having an inlet for incoming fluid and an outlet for outgoing fluid. The filter removes some of the contaminants from the fluid prior to entering the pump. In other words, the pump draws in fluid through the filter.
However, the filter only traps debris after it has returned to the sump, and some debris may pass through the filter even after the debris has collected in the sump. Accordingly, the filter is ineffective to trap debris immediately after the debris is generated and before the debris collects in the sump, or when the debris escapes from the sump. Debris can cause issues within the transmission hydraulic system. Therefore, additional debris collection apparatus or systems are desired.